


Commission

by Longlivemyword



Category: Books - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Gorillaz, Inuyasha - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, commissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemyword/pseuds/Longlivemyword





	Commission

Hey guys thought I’d put a heads up here that I’m gunna start doing writing commissions

It’s $5 per 1000 words.

I’m not gunna writing anything about pedophilia or racist or anything just mean.

PM me or contact me at mathias.sohma.1997@outlook.com if you’re interested.


End file.
